Happy Birthday, Seaweed Brain
by KCitharaAzn16
Summary: It is now officially Percy's seventeenth birthday. And guess whose not there to celebrate it. Percy. So, while the whole camp tries to continue plans for the voyage to the Roman camp, Annabeth stays quiet. HAPPY B-DAY PERCY!


Hey guys! GUESS WHAT DAY IT IS? OH YEAH! *says in a hushed tone* Perseus Jackson's birthday... *returns back to giddy fan-girl tone* YAY! SO LET'S CELEBRATE!  
>*Hands blue birthday cake to everyone* ENJOY!<br>Anyways, here is a one shot I created about Percy's birthday and how Annabeth feels. *Shoves a piece of cake into mouth*  
>So, Camp Half-Blood still hasn't gone to the roman camp and Annabeth is still wondering about Percy. She may seem a bit OOC by the way and if she is I apologize very much.<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own the song Talking to the Moon, or PJO or HoO, that all belongs to Rick Riordan... oh and BRUNO MARS! :)

Read and Review! Oh and enjoy the cake!

* * *

><p><em>I know you're somewhere out there<br>Somewhere far away..._

* * *

><p>Annabeth sighed, staring out into horizon. It was August 18th, an awkward date for the whole camp. It was Percy Jackson's birthday. The one day where the whole camp stayed quiet and avoided Annabeth as much as possible. It's almost been a year after Percy disappeared. Almost a year since Jason arrived. It was almost the end of the construction of Argos II. And, almost the day when Camp Half Blood sets sail for the Roman Camp<p>

Annabeth sat at the edge of the dock. She looked down at her bare feet and sighed. The slow green waves below her rippled as she swayed her feet back and forth. The bright moon shined from above and danced in its reflection. Everywhere Annabeth went all she could really think about was Percy. At first, people worried about her when she kept quiet at meal times. Or, whenever Annabeth didn't have an idea for battle strategies. As the days passed the camp just gave up. They just left Annabeth to herself and whatever she wanted to do.

A small breeze passed through and blew her blonde locks everywhere. A laugh came from Annabeth's left. She turned around and saw Jason lifting up Piper and tossing her into the lake. Annabeth stared at them and smiled. It seemed just like yesterday when Percy and Annabeth defeated Kronos and were congratulated by being tossed into the lake. A scream came from Jason as he was pulled into the water as well. Annabeth shook her head and laughed at the two. Piper giggled and looked up, she waved at Annabeth and she returned the favour. Piper stood from the water and headed over to Annabeth.

"Hey! What's going on?" Piper sat beside Annabeth and dipped her feet in the warm water as well.

"Oh nothing..." She stared ahead.

"Percy?" Piper asked.

"Yeah..."

"I see..." Piper nodded.

"Hey Piper!" Jason called from the water. Piper glanced at Annabeth and she just shrugged. Piper smiled and squeezed Annabeth's shoulder before running to Jason.

Annabeth sighed again. She stared up at the moon and hummed a slow tune.

_Talking to the moon, trying to get to you...  
>In hopes you're on the other side, talking to me too<br>Or am I a fool? Who sits alone, talking to the moon._

The words repeated in her mind over and over again. The song related to her a lot these past days. Once she heard Taylor, son of Apollo perform it at the campfire a couple of nights ago Annabeth couldn't get it out of her head.

_I know your somewhere out there, somewhere far away..._

The last bit ringed in her head as she ended the song. A small tear drifted down her cheek, Annabeth sniffed and wiped it away.

Annabeth really did feel that Percy could hear her silent prayers. She felt that Percy did talk back every night as well. She could feel that he knew how she felt.

Annabeth bent down and picked up a stick from underneath the dock. She dipped it in the water and wrote the words "_Seaweed Brain"_. The last letter rippled in the water then slowly disappeared. She dropped the stick and it floated away. Annabeth watched it drift away. As the stick became smaller and smaller, an object came closer to her. She squinted in the light and saw a shimmering dot in the green waters. The dot reached her foot and Annabeth bent down to pull it from the water. She lifted her hand up and saw a shining silver flower with an emerald green stem hanging below it. She stared at it for a moment and a small smile crept up on her face. Annabeth cupped the blossom in her hand and laid it on her lap.

She looked back up to the moon and prayed to Artemis, Poseidon, Athena and Aphrodite. Then moon shone brighter, and the water rippled in response.

_I know you're somewhere out there  
>Somewhere far away<br>I want you back  
>I want you back<br>My neighbours think  
>I'm crazy<br>But they don't understand  
>You're all I have<br>You're all I have_

_At night when the stars_  
><em>light up my room<em>  
><em>I sit by myself<em>

_Talking to the Moon_  
><em>Trying to get to You<em>  
><em>In hopes you're on<em>  
><em>the other side<em>  
><em>Talking to me too<em>  
><em>Or am I a fool<em>  
><em>who sits alone<em>  
><em>Talking to the moon<em>

_I'm feeling like I'm famous_  
><em>The talk of the town<em>  
><em>They say<em>  
><em>I've gone mad<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>  
><em>I've gone mad<em>  
><em>But they don't know<em>  
><em>what I know<em>

_Cause when the_  
><em>sun goes down<em>  
><em>someone's talking back<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>  
><em>They're talking back<em>

_At night when the stars_  
><em>light up my room<em>  
><em>I sit by myself<em>  
><em>Talking to the Moon<em>  
><em>Trying to get to You<em>  
><em>In hopes you're on<em>  
><em>the other side<em>  
><em>Talking to me too<em>  
><em>Or am I a fool<em>  
><em>who sits alone<em>  
><em>Talking to the moon<em>

_Ahh Ahh,_  
><em>Ahh Ahh,<em>

_Do you ever hear me calling?_  
><em>Cause every night<em>  
><em>I'm talking to the moon<em>  
><em>Still trying to get to you<em>

_In hopes you're on_  
><em>the other side<em>  
><em>Talking to me too<em>  
><em>Or am I a fool<em>  
><em>who sits alone<em>  
><em>Talking to the moon<em>

Annabeth sang quietly to herself. She stood up and looked back down at the flower. For once, in a long time... Annabeth Chase, had faith.

"Happy Birthday Seaweed Brain."

* * *

><p><em>I know you're somewhere out there<br>Somewhere far away..._

* * *

><p>NOW PREPARE FOR THE EXTREMELY LONG AUTHORS NOTE!<p>

So? You like? I know I kept mentioning this in my stories and once i re-read this I thought it should be a happy story, but me being me decided we all need emotional stories in outr lives! I wrote this on August 4th by the way. I really had to finish it before August 18th because I'm going to a TAYLOR SWIFT CONCERT! Anyways, I had fun writing this and I just _had _to put Jasper in there. So please review because I'd really like to see what you liked or disliked about it.

HAPPY 17th BIRTHDAY PERCY! LOVES YAH! YOU'RE AWESOME AND HOT! (No worries Nico your hot too :P)

*August 17th*  
>HOLA AGAIN! Haha im talking to no one, but whatever. So tomorrow is the one and only... AUGUST 18th! And the eve of my one year anniversary at FANFICTION! EEK!<p>

Oh yes, and reviewers could you do me a favour please? To help me get ready for school! Especially AP Math. Well, I do have AP English too, but I'm already good at that, I think... :) I wish they had AP Social and Science too but I guess not. Anyways, if you could please, add a math equation in your review? No need to just if you want... Oh and please just division and multiplying questions! For multiplying, please no more than 5 digits by 5 please. And for division, please no more than 5 digits divided by 2 digits.. PLEASE AND THANK YOU! :)

P.S Im listening to Wicked songs, HEHEHE I LOVE THAT MUSICAL!

*August 18th*

AHHHH! ITS HIS BIRTHDAY TODAY! EEEEKKK! And tomorrow is my first whole year at Fanfiction! Yay! Oh yes and Im hanging out with my friend tomorrow and Im going to Taylor Swift today! YEAY! Anyways! HAPPY BIRTHDAY PERCY! YOU'RE AWESOME! Oh yes, to celebrate my first year and my 16th fic here is Blue Cookies for everyone! :) (Hahah when I was typing up Percy it ended up being Pervy so I was laughing my head off!)

Peash and Love AzianDemigod16! *Chews blue birthday cake*


End file.
